Un Rayon de lumière
by Julianne Dufrenoy
Summary: Où un jeune Merlin adorable se fait deux nouveaux amis, et réfléchit à être différent. TRADUCTION de A Ray of Sunlight de Julianne Brandagamba. J'invite les corrections de ma grammaire (je suis anglaise).


**Merci beaucoup à Ordalie dal Lugar, qui a corrigé toutes les erreurs dans la traduction :-)**

* * *

La forêt était calme ce jour-là, comme si tous les oiseaux avait fait un pacte de chanter plutôt que de babiller, et les arbres avaient demandé au vent de ne pas froisser leurs branches et leurs feuilles, et que ceux animaux qui allaient et venaient sous les broussailles moussues étaient restés dans leurs terriers, soit blottis, soit en garde au seuil : c'était calme, et ce n'était pas désagréable, comme si la nature avait fait le pacte de créer l'atmosphère le plus parfait pour le jeune garçon qui vint en courant maladroitement sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers un endroit que tous les animaux connaissaient et respectaient : la souche lisse d'un arbre depuis longtemps oublié qui se tenait sur un petit monticule herbeux, et qui donnait sur une clairière tachetée de lumière et un bosquet de jacinthes.

Il se laissa tomber, releva les pieds sur le bord de la souche et mit le menton dans ses mains, et commença à regarder la forêt avec des yeux bleus et étincelants qui trahissaient toujours ses pensées, et qui révélaient en ce moment une expression à moitié pensive, et à moitié perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose de comique presque dans la façon avec laquelle il leva un sourcil, puis l'autre, en pensant à un problème qu'il ne comprenait guère et ne pouvait pas espérer résoudre : mais il aimait penser, il aimait s'asseoir et réfléchir, parce que c'était si tranquille, et parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter que ses pensées ne fussent pas en ordre, au moins.

Après un moment, quand le soleil se fut déplacé un peu et jeta un rai clair devant lui, il sourit fébrilement et leva la tête, en laissant tomber les mains. Il y avait encore un calme chuchotant ; la nature s'inclinait encore devant sa volonté tacite. Il ne le remarqua guère ; il supposa que c'était toujours comme ça dans cette clairière, quelque fût la personne qui venait. Il aurait aimé, quelquefois, avoir pu la partager avec quelqu'un, mais, finalement, il décida qu'il aimait être ici tout seul.

Ses sourcils bougèrent un peu, alors que ses yeux allaient au-devant de ses pensées en regardant en direction d'un bruit léger dans les broussailles près de la souche, d'où vint en dansant à travers les branches nues un petit rouge-gorge courtaud.

« Bonjour, murmura le petit garçon, qui ne pensait pas avoir déjà fait connaissance avec ce petit oiseau charmant. Il avait peur de l'effrayer, mais il resta, la tête inclinée, et regarda le jeune garçon d'un air interrogatif. Il était un enfant curieux, comme le garçon, et il ne l'avait guère rencontré par hasard, mais était au contraire venu pour le voir.

Le garçon fit un large sourire et se pencha vers l'oiseau, qui bondit sur l'extrémité de la plus grande brindille pour être au niveau des yeux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, et tous les deux convinrent que ce fut leur salutation, l'équivalent d'une poignée de main entre hommes. C'était un bon début. Et maintenant, à la conversation.

– Je m'appelle Merlin, dit le garçon, qui s'agenouillait sur la souche. Il avait déchiré le genou de son pantalon mais il ne le remarqua pas, captivé comme il l'était par son nouvel ami – son premier ami même. Puis, après un moment :

– Je porte le nom du faucon merlin. Mais je ne suis pas un faucon, et je ne veux pas te manger.

Et avec un sourire :

– J'ai fêté mes six ans il y a une semaine. Et toi, tu as quel âge ? (Et l'oiseau ne répondit pas, mais Merlin trouva son hochement de tête une réponse satisfaisante.) J'espère que nous pourrons être amis. Je n'ai pas encore d'amis. Il y a quelques garçons dans mon village mais ils sont plus âgés que moi. Et nous sommes différents.

Et il soupira, et son menton tomba encore sur les mains, ce qui lui donnait un aspect qui, sur le visage d'un enfant, était presque comique, mais sur celui d'un adulte il eût été appelé perplexe, abattu, presque désabusé.

Il lança son regard d'un côté à l'autre, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, même d'autres animaux ; puis, avec un peu de fierté dans sa voix, il dit :

– Je peux faire de la magie, regarde.

Puis il mit les mains en coupe, et ferma les yeux pendant un instant ; quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient illuminés par un éclat d'or comme une étincelle dans un foyer pétillant, et, tout d'un coup, dans les mains du jeune garçon il y avait une flamme chaude qui dansait au-dessus de ses paumes.

– Tu vois ? C'est de la magie. Je peux faire de la magie.

Et, après une courte jubilation maitrisée, il éteignit la flamme avec un souffle, et sourit vers le rouge-gorge, qui semblait déconcerté, mais qui ne tenta point de le quitter. Et puis, Merlin soupira encore, en serrant les poings au-dessous de ses pommettes ; son visage passa de sa joie enfantine à une immense douleur.

– Ma mère dit que je n'ai le droit de montrer ma magie à personne. Je te l'ai montrée parce que tu ne la révéleras à personne. N'est-ce pas ?

Et il sembla inquiet pendant un moment, avant de dire :

– Non, bien sûr que non. T'es mon ami.

Le rouge-gorge inclina la tête encore, et Merlin sourit, soulagé.

– J'aime faire de la magie, avoua-t-il. C'est facile. Et je peux faire toutes sortes de choses. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Maman dit que ça me mettrait dans l'embarras.

Le rouge-gorge inclina sa tête, curieux. Il semblait impertinent, et Merlin décida qu'il s'était trouvé une âme sœur en ce petit oiseau.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai jamais des ennuis quand je n'utilise pas de la magie, dit-il en souriant à son ami. Je suis maladroit. Comme toi, quand t'as fait tant de bruit en battant à travers ce buisson-là. Et Maman dit que je suis trop impertinent. Est-ce que tu me trouves impertinent ?

Le rouge-gorge sembla faire quelque réponse comme _Pas plus que je le suis_ , ce qui rassura Merlin. Cependant il sembla alors être absorbé par ses pensées ; sa parole était sèche, et il y avait la trace d'une quelconque douleur cachée dans ses yeux, mais le rouge-gorge ne le questionna pas, en sachant qu'il en parlerait le moment venu.

– Maman dit que je suis différent, dit-il enfin. Je le sais. Je me sens différent. Ici.

Sa main repliée alla à son cœur, qui battait doucement.

– Je ne sais pas si ça me plait ou non. Mais tu es différent, toi aussi. Tous les autres oiseaux s'envolent quand je viens. Tu es encore ici, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes amis.

Il y avait alors dans son sourire un certain plaisir, ainsi que beaucoup d'incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qui se passait était réel. Il avait déjà rêvé quelquefois qu'il avait des amis.

À ce moment-là, il y eut derrière lui un bruissement ; le rouge-gorge sembla effrayé, et s'envola, et bien que Merlin eut beau tendre la main vers lui, en appelant le nom qu'il avait choisi (Robin*, ce qui était assez peu imaginatif), l'oiseau ne se retourna point. Contrarié, il se leva, et se tourna vers la source du bruit : et il fut étonné de voir un garçon debout, qui se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir dérangé.

– Pardon, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Merlin connaissait ce garçon ; celui-ci avait dix ans, et donc beaucoup plus de lui, et il habitait dans son village. Il s'appelait William, mais tout le monde le raccourcissait à Will, parce qu'un long nom ne lui allait guère ; les deux ne s'étaient point parlé jusqu'à présent, à cause de la différence d'âge, et parce que Merlin ne parlait guère à personne, craignant qu'ils l'éviteraient parce qu'il était différent. Ce mot encore…

Mais Will ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir. Il se tint debout, au bord de la clairière, regardant Merlin avec une curiosité distraite. Enfin il demanda, d'une voix qui semblait un peu inquiète :

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Merlin fit signe que oui.

– Je pensais… parce que… Tom ne t'a fait mal ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

– J'étais plus rapide que lui… je suis venu ici, et il ne m'a pas trouvé.

– Je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû te dire ces choses.

Merlin fut surpris. Tout le monde ne lui disait pas des choses méchantes – loin de là – mais jusqu'ici seule sa mère l'avait défendu.

– Vraiment ?

– Il a été affreux avec toi. Je devais dire quelque chose.

– Pourquoi ?

Les yeux bleus et innocents de Merlin regardait dans ses yeux noirs aimables, et il trembla un peu, car le regard de Merlin était curieusement vif, et semblait examiner ses pensées mêmes, quand bien même il savait que ce n'était pas possible. À cette question Will haussa ses épaules et sourit.

– Tu as fait envoler mon ami, dit alors Merlin, d'une manière accusatrice, en tournant les yeux vers l'endroit où le rouge-gorge s'était posé, comme s'il attendait son retour.

– Ah ! cet oiseau-là était ton ami ?

Merlin le regarda fixement pendant un instant, avant de réaliser que ce garçon ne se moquait pas, ce qui le surprit encore plus que tous les choses que Will avait dit.

– Oui. Il s'appelle Robin. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Il baissa un peu la tête, et, avec cette honnêteté qui pousse les enfants à exprimer leurs plus profondes pensées, il ajouta :

– C'est mon seul ami.

– Vraiment ? demanda Will avec de la pitié dans ses yeux compréhensifs.

Merlin n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le regarder avec tant de gentillesse, à part sa mère. Personne ne regardait jamais Merlin avec gentillesse : il était étrange, il était bête, il était bon à rien – tous ceux qui le rencontraient le disaient, et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas les croire, même si sa mère le consolait en disant que ce n'était pas vrai.

– Oui.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr.

– Si, j'en suis sûr, dit Merlin obstinément, en fronçant ses sourcils.

– Es-tu bien sûr que tu n'as pas un autre ami ? Un ami qui s'appelle Will ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, et la ferma quand il s'en rendit compte. Le garçon lui sourit et tendit une grande main bronzée.

Un sourire passa sur son visage, et s'élargit de ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles ; Will vit alors pour la première fois le sourire dont il soupçonnait l'existence sous cette façade réservée et pensive. Son sourire était innocent, immédiatement aimable, plus brillant que la lumière du soleil, et sa présence même fit rire Will.

Et Merlin tendit la main, et serra celle de l'autre garçon, et ils coururent dans le bois, en inventant déjà des jeux auxquels ils pourraient jouer ensemble, des choses qu'ils pourraient découvrir ensemble. C'était ce que les garçons normaux faisaient, Merlin pensa, alors qu'ils jouaient, et qu'il se retrouvait à être le chat. Les garçons normaux jouaient avec leurs amis et riaient et ne pensaient pas au poids sur leurs épaules. Les pensées profondes étaient pour les adultes.

Il était un garçon normal, pour ce matin du moins. Il était enfin apprécié et accepté, et être apprécié et accepté, c'était tout qui lui importait. Il était différent – oui. Mais ça ne faisait rien, car Will était différent aussi, parce qu'il avait choisi de protéger Merlin et de devenir son ami, quand les autres l'avaient ignoré ou l'avaient persécuté.

Il bondit sur Will, trouvant sa cachette, et essoufflés et rieurs ils roulèrent dans un tas de feuilles ; puis ils se levèrent, en enlevant des feuilles et de la poussière de leurs cheveux, et échangèrent leurs rôles.

Et la fuite de Merlin l'amena à la clairière où il s'était assis, et quand il y entra, une pensée soudaine vint à son esprit.

– Will, il s'écria, Will.

L'autre garçon vint auprès de lui, et fit halte.

– Quoi ?

– Quand j'étais dans cette clairière… et quand je parlais avec Robin… est-ce que tu me regardais ?

Will baissa les yeux.

– Oui…

– Tu n'as pas vu…

– Ta magie ? demanda Will.

– Chut ! Merlin s'écria. Puis, en baissant sa voix : Tu ne dois la révéler à personne. _Personne._

Et Will mit la main sur l'épaule de Merlin, et son visage trahissait son amusement, et une gentillesse qui était plus profonde encore qu'avant.

– Mais bien sûr que non. Nous sommes des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin, presque en larmes, l'étreignît étroitement, si fou de joie qu'il avait l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve. Il avait un ami, un véritable ami. Il avait quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter.

– J'espère que nous serons toujours amis, Will, dit-il, en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

– Je l'espère aussi.

Will regarda affectueusement le garçon ; puis, en souriant, il dit :

– Tu m'as touché. T'es le chat.

– Will !

Son ami courut à nouveau dans le bois, et Merlin le poursuivit ; et son cou et ses bras étaient tachetés de lumière, et parmi les oiseaux qui pépiaient autour de lui, il y avait son rouge-gorge, qui chantait fortement de cette rencontre fortuite entre garçon et oiseau, cette rencontre qui, maintenant, semblait tellement heureux.

* * *

*en anglais, un nom de garçon et aussi la traduction de « rouge-gorge ».


End file.
